Does Evil Really Care?
by whitem
Summary: A slightly changed and expanded version of "Shego's Job", which is in my "Less Than 1000" collection.


WARNING: Minor swearing present in this story.

Not quite completely liking the way my Less Than 1000 story "Shego's Job" ended up, I expanded on it, and now I think it works a little better. It still tells the same story, but I think it works just as good as the other.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved in the following…

Does Evil Really Care?

The energy staff of Warmonga's slammed into the energy shield just as it was activated by Kim's suit, and Kim gave her attacker a satisfied, yet almost smug grin. Warmonga's eyes narrowed as she deduced that all she had to do was increase the energy output of her staff.

Giving a twist to the handle, the weapon hummed with increased energy, and Warmonga brought it down again, this time completely disrupting the energy field around her opponent. With a back swing she then brought the tip around and caught the smaller girl on the arm, making her spin and fall to the floor face down.

Watching from a few feet away, Drakken then leaned into the manacled Shego and said, "Nyah… Ya see Shego… Warmonga **is** better than you."

With Drakken's words, Shego began to build up energy in her hands in an attempt to free her self from the alien tech. She was just about to get free when she looked up and saw Warmonga raising the staff high for a final blow.

"Warmonga strikes this blow in the name of the Great Blue!" She then brought the staff downwards and buried the staff in her opponent's back. A millisecond later, Shego was able to melt the manacles from around her hands, but she was too late.

Both Shego and Drakken looked on at Kim's body as she lay with the energy weapon from Warmonga jutting out of her back. Blood was pooling ever larger under her now completely limp body.

"That little klartha won't be a problem now…" Warmonga said as she strode over to Shego who's hands were now free, but her feet were still bound. All Shego could do was look the Kim's body. She felt almost numb at seeing what just occurred.

"You… you killed her…" Drakken said as he still couldn't take his eyes away from the teen hero's body.

"Of course I killed her. What did you expect me to do? Give her a love tap?" She was about to stop your Grand Scheme." Warmonga then saluted Drakken, who by now looked like he was going to be ill. "I killed her in the name of the Great Blue! Hail the Great Blue!"

By now Shego's hands were beginning to tremble at her sides. She balled her hands into fists, blasted the manacle from her feet, and she dropped the short distance that the powered shackles were levitating her from. "You…" The green skinned villainess growled. "You killed her, you BITCH!"

The energy stream that next shot from her hands sliced off one of Warmonga's arms before she could move out of the way. Blue blood splattered on the floor, but Warmonga didn't feel any pain. All she felt was anger at this little klartha that had just severed her appendage. The power glove on her other hand shot out another tendril of energy and tried to latch onto Shego, who had leaped out of the way just in time.

The next blast from Shego wasn't as strong as before, but it was enough to knock Warmonga off her feet, making the entire room shake. Before she could even move from lying on her back, Shego was on top of Warmonga with a glowing hand clamped around her throat.

Shego moved her face to mere inches from Warmonga's. "You're probably thinking… Why is her energy blast weaker now than it was before? And you're also probably wondering if she has enough energy to finish me off? Well… I've got one question for you… Do you feel lucky, bitch?"

Warmonga tried to heave the lighter woman's body off her, but Shego just held on to her neck like a bucking bronco. The larger woman was feeling weak from her blood loss, but her eyes still held anger and resentment towards the lesser woman on top of her. Plus the grip around her neck was increasing in strength, cutting off her windpipe.

Shego increased her grip and moved her face up close to Warmonga, who by now was beginning to choke, and her eyelids were beginning to flutter. Shego's voice growled with barely contained rage. "No one… and I mean NO ONE… kills Kimmie and gets away with it."

Hunching her shoulders a bit, Shego then threw a massive blast of energy through the hand that was clamped around the alien's neck, and the blast completely removed the large woman's head from her body. It also left a rather large hole in the floor.

"Sh… Shego…?" Drakken said, his voice shaking with fear. "I… I can't believe you k… killed her."

Shego then lifted her body off of the large dead alien. She looked over at Drakken and scoffed in indignation, then looked back over at Kim's body. A lonely tear fell down her green cheek. She mumbled just barely loud enough for Drakken to hear, "Nobody kills Kimmie and gets away with it. That was **my** job."

Shego walked over to the fallen hero's body and dropped to her knees right next to Kim's head. "I… I'm sorry… Princess…" Wanting to place her hand on Kim's shoulder, Shego shakily dropped a hand down, then pulled it back a bit, and then closed her eyes before finally laying her hand on the greatest hero she had ever known. But she didn't feel anything. Well, not quite. She felt a slight tingling sensation from her fingertips all the way to her wrist.

Shego opened her eyes and looked at Kim, and noticed that her hand was completely **inside** Kim's shoulder. "What the…?" She said, and pulled her hand back, making the body of Kim shimmer a bit, and then disappear leaving only a small strange looking black box with a dome of glass on top.

Shego then heard a voice off to her side. It was a voice that she thought she would never hear again. It was Kimmie. "Wow Shego. It almost sounded like you actually care." The green woman then looked up and saw Kim start to shimmer into existence as she walked out from behind a piece of machinery.

"What the… I never…" Shego started to say, trying to be defiant.

"Face it Shego." Kim said as she picked up the holographic emitter that Wade had devised to activate when the energy field around her was forcefully disrupted. "You were about to give us an emotional display that would have brought the house down."

With a growl, Shego stood up and said, "Look Princess. I don't know what you think you saw… But in actuality? I… Don't… Care. Never have, never will."

Kim looked at the villaness a little closer before giving a sly smile and saying, "If I didn't know better Shego? I'd say that's a tear on your cheek there." With a quick wipe of her hand, Shego mumbled something about it being dusty in the room. "What do you think Drakken?"

Seeing that Kim was now looking at the blue man now standing behind her, Shego turned around and saw a smiling Dr. Drakken. Her face immediately went into its trademark sneer, and a hand lit up with green energy.

"P… pardon me for not participating in this conversation." Drakken said with sudden concern for his safety, and slowly backed away from Shego.

"And as for you…" Shego whipped around with her glowing hand, and pointed right at Kim. "You saw nothing. Got it? NOTHING!" Kim just nodded with a small smile, agreeing to not say any more about what she had witnessed. "Now excuse me while I tie up another loose end."

Smiling, Kim started to walk out of the lair watching Dr. Drakken dodging Shego's blasts. One of her shots must have finally hit something important, as the high-tech lair began to shrink and fold in on itself.

As she called for a ride from Wade, Kim could hear Drakken's voice echoing out of the lair wailing with a plaintive "Nooooooooo!!"

The End…

* * *

I realize that there are still a few unanswered questions, like what about Warmonga's space ship, but let's just say that an auto pilot kicked in, returning the ship back to Warlordia. K?

I'll leave the other one posted so the two can suffer from your comparisons. (Just don't rip 'em apart too much)


End file.
